dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Feca
Icons Is it just me, or are the spell icons a tad big? - Dashiva 12:12, 7 February 2006 (UTC) : They 58px I changed two of them: Feca Blindness for 45px and Natural Attack for 40px. Which one looks better? - Sennin :: I think 42 is the most commonly used, but there's no real standard yet. Just 58 was a bit large. :) - Dashiva 14:07, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Tanking What does "tanking class" mean? : "Tanks" are usually characters with high levels of HP or very good defense who can distract and take damage from enemies without dying while other classes (A "glass cannon" class like Iops or a distance attacker like Cras, for example) attack. --wishdragon 00:25, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Why are the armor spells listed as linked to elements? ie. Aqueous Armor is listed as 'water'. The spell doesn't do any water damage, and it isn't boosted by chance, is it? Not too important, but it left me confused for a bit (admittedly not too hard to confuse me... ;-) — three : First off, because the shield against that element. Armors are boosted by intelligence and the stat that boots the element of the armor -- but these boosts are not identical. Intelligence boosts all shields by 1%. The stat of an element boosts that shield by 0.5%. So, Armor of Earth is boosted 100% by 100 intelligence and 50% by 100 strength. And, yes, this means that Glowing armor is boosted 150% by 100 intelligence. Teucer 11:34, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :: 'k, thanks. — three Added Info To whoever put "Please see under here where there is *x* it's for *level(of the spell)youmustupgrade*" in, Dont. Do NOT Tell people what they should upgrade.. =/ Eraisuithon Mastery Spells for Fecashield ^ Hypocrite Are there any mastery spells for fecashield? There are so many I'd think there should be one for every class. :Mastery spells include all of the weapon skills like Staff Skill, which is suggested for fecas because of their class bonus for staffs. A side note, please don't use all-caps when you are using the wiki. I am going to change your comment to regular wording. - MrMunchie Sets and levels Right now my Feca is level 46 with a 3/4 complete red scara set (missing the lining, will get it soon). I don't know when I should change my set and which set I should switch to. - Corbetta, August 22, 6:58 : If you're level 46 I'd say stick with the Red Scara for a while. Personally I'd jump for Modified Amulet Itbe, White Scararing and The Infernal Razor but that's just me (I like Dagger Fécas). --Pobega 17:59, 25 September 2006 (UTC) I was wondering what would be the best lvl up for a feca? im only a lvl 8, and this is taking for ever!!! : What u want to do is just fight what ever u can, until lvl 9, which u get armor of earth, which lowers earth and neutral, which most low lvl monsters use. that is about where feca's gain power. What is quickest way to lvl a lvl 24 feca? Mushd's are a good source of exp, i started fighting em at lvl 22, and lvl'd up to 33 in about 4-5 hours... they can do earth and water damage, it'd be good to have a lvl 5 earth shield, and... a lvl 2 water shield.. (my shield was lvl 3 when i started fighting em... but they do really low water damage, lvl 2 should be enough...), with that they shouldn't be able to hurt u at all except a little on some of their critical hits with their earth move... im a ftp lvl 42 feca and i was wondering what is better to train on than craqs? in 15 days i will be ptp I'm a lvl 28 Feca and have the full gobball set; I'm just wondering what set I should get next and when. Airbourneshields Chance Build This build HAS to be a joke...the attack spell 'bubble' doesnt even do that high of damage. Also, the shields are the main aspect of the class, and there are not that many monsters that do water damage.In my opinion, this shouldnt even be recommended as a build. =Alcazar= : Some people play the game to have fun, not to be the most powerful player in existance. The Chance build is for those who want to be powerful in a sense, while still having fun and being different from other players at the same time. -- Pobega 17:56, 25 September 2006 (UTC) : Some people also hybridize Chance and Int when they get high enough to wear Tot set pieces and use the scepter which does incredible damage if you scroll. very potent and gives you more prospecting than normal.--A2themac (talk) 23:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Unbewitch Uh, so if someone cast unbewitchment on a feca, all the sheilds are disabled? :Yes you lose all shields and there is no way to recast the shields (except Feca Shield which has duration anyway). So, fecas are very weak against enemies that can unbewitch. -- Fogleg 13:57, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :I have not fully test it as i don't have a high lvl feca with all their shields, but when a feca cast a shield it cast 2 shields, one that only affects him and one that is an AOE cast, the one that affects him is infinite and after his end of turn it disappears from his betwichment window like carapace's from monsters so its impossible to unbewich, the AoE shield that has a duration and can affect allies its unbechitchable. Thought advice from a feca that has tested this would be good to confirm as i always want to see what shields a feca has cast on him and cant never see them i have to rely on the ppl that was close to him to know that info. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:18, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Have a feca, and while fighting a perc, it casted unbewitchment and all the sheild effects were obviously gone, although it doesnt show in the bewichment window. Although the feca i have only has low level sheilds. Might be different if at a higher level? im a level 42 feca and it is not different for higher levels no you lose ALL shields/immunity/spell rebound/weapon skillz (level 103 feca) Str Feca Hi all im just wonderin is anyone actualy a Str i personaly have never seen one in game same with chance feca . " defender-xx" post to tell me if you javent seen or have seen dif builds I never seen one, but I know that some people get a good green scara set on lvl59 to use kryst staff without forging it, but its just temporary I have seen a Strength feca...however, he seemed VERY weak... And he also said it was mainly for leveling and I noticed that although we were close in level, I was leveling much faster than him. (PS That may be because I have 217 Wisdom) I have a lvl 51 str/cha feca and so far its pretty good. When things are < 3 squares away i do 90-140 x2 with backlash and 3 > 37-65 x2 with bubble, great water/earth resist. It's a very solid and underrated build. Especially at high levels with ancestral/sloppy set. ~ Sailormercury Spells? My friend told me to save all my spell points and spend all my char. points on intellegence..which I did im just wondering what i should spend my spell points on. I don't really get what they do and what they are for so yea please explain. Details: LVL 7 Feca Also dont direct me to no wiki bullshit because I have tried, just answer me straight up. --- raise armor of earth to lv 5, then cloudy to 5, all the armors, then ur choice --- spell points are points you can invest in a spell to level it up, making the spell better. You can level a spell by going to the spell windom (the wand button) and clicking on one of the little plus signs (+). You gain 1 spell point every level you gain. After you have leveled a spell, it costs more spell points to raise it again. You can level a spell to lvl 5 until later on (level you got spell at +100). ~ledgendary-hero~ --- Put all points into Intelligence until 300 and then go Vitality. Boost Earth Armor to level 5 then Natural attack to level 5. Then boost all armors to level 5 and Teleport to level 4. Then do level 5 Burning Glyph and then level 5 Teleport. Then level 5 Feca's Shield and Paralyzing Glyph. Then level 5 Staff Shield and level 6 Natural attack. Then boost whatever you want. Probably Cawwot or Leek Pie Builds ok we are having some serious problems with people submiting senseless builts, like "Feca Perfection" which was made by a lvl9 feca! and also one of the str feca builts which HAS NOT been tested (and no one in their right mind ever will) so I think we should remove it from this page, so people that are looking for a SERIOUS builds wont get confused :No build is perfect, but it is true that some are to be taken we caution, to say the least. We may have some housekeeping rounds in the future, but all we can do for now is add comments to the talk page. Use of builds in unfortunately at the user's own risks. --Lirielle 23:42, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :There is even a discussion about this the and the best idea so far (as the more i think it i see some sense in it) is to merge this guides by their main stat and the rest become add ons, but im giving it time so people cant complain that it was not discuss for enough time. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:07, 4 March 2007 (UTC) I suggested this build yesterday but apparently ppl dont like it: Int/wis,Interesting combo. Essentially boils down to using as many glyphs as possible, while including damage in Area of Effect. Only recommended once all stats are scrolled, especially Intelligence and Wisdom --A2themac (talk) 23:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I've added descriptions for two Feca builds that aren't available at Wiki (for now). Since Galrauch told me not to add such things, I've also made them invisible on the main page. I hope it's OK and there's no need to remove them. Just to be clear, I'm planning on writing these guides if manage to find some free time. John Hervicc (talk) 16:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Feca Dopple Lirielle, Peet, ... Can you comfirm to me that this is indeed a lvl 200 spell? I first undo because it said Dopple but since I saw somewhere else a history from Lirielle I'm starting to doubt... If this is actually true, can the person who added the spell please add a picture... --GroundZzero (Talk) 18:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) it(the spell) was given to the first player to reach level 200(a feca) on rushu :sort of wrong, its given to him as he was the first, and it will be given to the rest of people to get to 200 its a level 200 spell nothing more special about that, nothing unique, no other thing that a recognition that says "he was the first one to reach level 200" (and my congratulations to him for achieving that) but no AP bonus, no MP bonus, no nothing more. What rambo accomplish is simple, he manage to get to level 200 where the rest of people quit been near that, as the number of experience that was require was so great that Ankama did not even had the aura and the spell for level 200 until recent updates (like a month) and like i told before he just got there first thats the thing he got. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Crackrocks I wonder if it wouldn't be worth mentioning somewhere in the class or build section that a feca can take 1 ap away from a 28 level crackrock with blindness and remove 1 attack, this forces the higher level crackrock to not be able to make his two attacks (he only has 8ap) so he will not grow in damage. This is just because crackboule are such an important leveling monster for a feca (who at level 25+ should be able to solo five or more and get great xp). I was kind of stupid and it took about 8 fights with them for it to dawn on me that I should be stealing ap. Also it might be worth noting that when fighting with a crackrock groups north of astrub, if you wedge yourself in a corner, only one can get at you, allowing you to kill them one at a time. Combined with the ability to steal the 2nd attack any groups of cracks should be overrun, given enough time, by a feca, if you get into that corner. I am not trying to present this information as new, it's obvious to all high level feca I am sure, but maybe it should be stated in the wikia. --- Any Feca level 21+ should be doing Piglets not Crackrocks. And Crackrocks steal your ap so use Blindness means you do 1-2 neutral damage each turn because you only have 3 Ap (2 After he hits you). Making this pointless Can Intel buffs work on shields? If another player casts a buff on the Feca that temporarily increases intelligence (for example, an Enu with Greed), and the Feca casts shields, will the shields be boosted? If so, will they be boosted for the remainder of the shield's turns or just until the buff runs out? 22:32, 20 May 2008 (UTC)liliah -until the buff runs out XD clarification on "note"? I'm having trouble figuring out the exact math from the "note" on damage reduction. when a non-int stat is greater than int. is this correct? (pseudo code follows; example using strength/Earth Shield) if intelligence >= strength resistance = base * (1 + intelligence / 100 + strength / 200) else resistance = base * (1 + strength / 100 + intelligence / 200) :- Telkoth (talk) 10:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's if str>int then resistance is based on 100% of str and 50% of int if strAdventures]]OfASquirrelzz 10:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought strength always mattered on Earth Armor, even if you had more int? 1% per int and .5% per related stat (ex: Glowing Armor gives 1.5% per int) - Telkoth (talk) 09:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Good point. Ignore me for the moment. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. Apparently it's Max( Stat, 50% Intel + 50% Stat ). So, if str > (str/2+int/2) then resistance is based on 100% str, 0% int if str < (str/2+int/2) then resistance is based on 50% str, 50% int AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I dunno if thats what you just wrote but..... If any stat is greater than int the other stat overrides intelligence and is counted for 100% of the shield ( Exe: 500 chance 499 intelligence only chance is counted in shield calculation ) HyphyShield (talk) 14:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC)